You play Bioware games for the ten second sex scenes
by whatamidoing765
Summary: Ambition made is basically a dating simulator without the simulator. What if you take Bioware and have them write Ambition mode? This is just a small story I thought of when I played Dragon Age and Dynasty Warriors on the same day.


**What if Ambition Mode had Mass Effect or Dragon Age mechanics?**

* * *

**You control Sima Shi. He walks up to Zhang Chunhua standing in the middle of the screen. You click on her.**

**What do you wish of me?**

**-Evening.**

**-Why are you here?**

**-Can I motorboat you?**

**-Let's bang.-**

**-Aren't you supposed to be dead?**

**You click "Let's bang." **

**What the-? I'm your mother!**

**-So?**

**-No one's around...**

**-You're right, forget what I said.**

**-Let's bang.-**

**You click on "Let's bang."****  
**

**No. What else do you need?**

**-(Persuade) Father's been dead for a while...**

**-A baozi.**

**-Let's bang.-**

**-Can you tell me on the *insert some tribe here*?**

**You click on "Let's bang."**

**Now if you excuse me, I'm going to think about what did I do to raise a boy that is very incestious.**

**You get out of the conversation. Sima Shi walks over to where Sima Yi is standing to click on him.**

**Evening.**

**-Aren't you supposed to be dead?**

**-Let's bang.-**

**-Why do you look the same age as me?**

**-How old are you?**

**-Can I have your hat?**

**You click on "Let's bang."**

**"Nrrgh... ugh... no... NO! I'm not doing that!" He walks away from the conversation. Sima Shi talks to himself confused.**

**"I meant to say "Why do you look the same age as me?" Every time I try to say that, I keep on saying, "Let's bang." Some curse is afflicting me or something." He walks over to where Jia Chong is.**

**What do you wish of me?**

**-Hello.**

**-I'm pretty sure that hairstyle is a little too modern...**

**-Let's bang.-**

**-How do you paint your nails?**

**-How are you this pale?**

**You click on "Let's bang." Sima Shi looks at the bottom of the screen frantically.**

**"No, no, no! I wanted to say "Hello!" **

**Hmm... come to my chambers.**

**"No, no! This is a major misunderstanding! I wanted to say "Hello" but I keep on saying "Let's bang." Hey, where are you taking me-AH!"**

***ten seconds later***

**Sima Shi walks out wobbly. "Damn it! Why do I keep saying "Let's bang"?! This is some sick joke someone's playing on me..." He goes over to Wang Yuanji. You click on her.**

**Yes?**

**-Can I motorboat you?**

**-Let's bang.-**

**-How's Zhao in bed?**

**-Can you tell me on the *some tribe*?**

**-I love you.**

**You click on "Let's bang." Sima Shi frantically looks down at the screen.**

**"No, no!"**

**...Uh... no...**

**-(Persuade)We're not brother and sister by blood...**

**-Forget what I said!**

**-Let's bang.-**

**-Oh, come on. I'd like something soft that's not a meatbun if you know what I mean.**

**You click on "Let's bang."**

**"Oh come on! Stop pressing that one!"**

**I'm a married woman. Aren't you married yourself?**

**-Let's bang.-**

**-She's dead.**

**-It's lonely...**

**-Meatbuns are not as pleasurable.**

**You click on "Let's bang."**

**"You people are really pushing it, huh?!"**

**Well... I suppose... Alright, come with me before I lose my patience. **

**"Wait, WHAT?!"**

***Ten seconds later***

**Sima Shi walks out wobbly. "I... guess that wasn't so bad... I'm just going to stop talking for a while..." **

* * *

**This is a joke based on Bioware games that have you basically saying "Let's bang" when you talk to a love interest. Basically anything you say is making that person want to bang your character. I just thought about how funny it would be if they made Ambition Mode like this. Yeah, you'll make weird sex scenes along with incest with family members. Don't lie to me, I guarantee you will try to do that if Koei decides to have dialogue options and sex scenes.**

**The joke I made with Jia Chong was that I saw this video where this guy was trying to have his male character in Dragon Age Origins have sex with a woman companion. Unfortunately for him, he accidentally clicked on a dialogue option when he was talking to a guy and that caused his character to have sex with his bisexual male companion. Yes, in Bioware games, you can make your character gay with one guy or if you're a girl, lesbian with another girl. **


End file.
